


Shoulders

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-21
Updated: 2007-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loved Rodney's shoulders in the new uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to neevebrody for the beta!

The main reason John liked the new uniforms was that they accentuated Rodney's broad shoulders. John couldn't get enough of watching them in briefings and when Rodney was working in the lab.

It must have been fate that sent them to this new planet. It was just a little colder, so Rodney always wore his uniform jacket.

When Rodney complained about his back after one particularly long session in the labs, John took his chances and said, "I could give you a massage."

Rodney turned around and stared at him.

John shrugged. "Anything to get you to stop complaining," he drawled, hoping Rodney would buy it.

Rodney regarded him as if trying to gauge the odds that John was playing a practical joke on him versus the possibility of actually getting a massage.

In the end, he said, "Okay."

~~

John loved Rodney's shoulders in the new uniform.

But he loved them even more when they were naked and beneath John's hands and his lips.


End file.
